Episode 8053 (1st February 2013)
Plot The DVD continues to play and Gail's devastated as Lewis reveals how much he hates her and how he's stolen £40,000 from her bank account as compensation for ruining his relationship with Audrey, the love of his life. Sylvia opens the trunk to find it contains all her belongings. She's clearly worried and tells Roy and Hayley that Milton is obviously confused and she'll have to give him a call. Gail's distraught as she realises she's lost everything. Nick's sympathetic whilst David is incredulous at her stupidity. Kylie's quietly guilt-ridden, knowing she had a hand in Gail's downfall. Tyrone accosts Kirsty in Rosamund Street and tries to take Ruby from her pram. Julie threatens to call the police and Kevin has to pull Tyrone away. Sophie and Jenna have dinner at the bistro. They're put out when Mandy and Lloyd arrive at the next table and Jenna feels uncomfortable. Carla reluctantly offers Tracy a job. Tracy's delighted. Sylvia calls Milton hoping to clear up any misunderstanding but Milton's adamant their relationship is over. Sylvia's gutted. Gail phones the bank hoping to recoup the £40,000 stolen by Lewis. But the bank explains that as Lewis used her log-in and password, it's not possible to reverse the transaction. Kylie feels terrible. A courier calls at No.8 with a package for Audrey. Audrey's stunned to find it contains £9,000 in cash and a note from Lewis explaining that it's to repay her in full. Gail goes to take the money but is taken aback when Audrey insists that it's hers. Gail reports Lewis to the police for theft but with little hope of tracing him. Sylvia puts on a brave face and tells Roy and Hayley that she's had enough of Milton and particularly America. Hayley's not convinced. Mandy makes it plain she disapproves of Sophie. Jenna's annoyed and taking Sophie's hand, declares that Sophie has given her the courage to be true to herself. Kylie confesses to Nick how Lewis blackmailed her into obtaining Gail's banking details as he'd overhead their conversation about the baby. Nick's shocked. Gail breaks down telling David how Lewis has destroyed her life. David tries to comfort her. Audrey returns home to find a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep with a note from Lewis telling her she will always be the love of his life. Audrey sobs. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Lewis Archer until 1st June 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail is devastated as she learns the truth about Lewis; Tyrone accosts Kirsty in the street and tries to take Ruby from her pram; and Carla reluctantly interviews Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,200,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes